¿Qué Soy Para Ti?
Es una canción cantada por Finn, la Dulce Princesa y Marceline en "Lo que estaba perdido". Finn Usa esta Canción para Declarársele a la Dulce Princesa y Expresar lo que siente por sus amigos. Letra en ingles Everyone, Bubblegum I´m so dumb I should´ve just told you what I lost whas a piece of your hair Now It´s gone, gone forever but I guess what doesn´t matter when I just just had all of you there Oh, I just had all of you there with me my friends if you even my friends You like this? this is that was missing ¡THE TRUTH! What am I to you? am I a joke your knight or your brother What am I to you? do you look down on me because I´m younger Do you think I don´t understand I just wanted us together and to play as a band Last night was the most fun I´ve ever had Even liked when the two of you would mad at each other Ohhh you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world And that´s ri-i-i-igh I´m talking about the two of your girls And you Jake I wanna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake What am I to you? am I a joke your knight or your brother What am I to you? do you look down on me because I´m younger do you think I don´t understand I just wanted us together and to plays a band I forget the I lost a piece of your hair I´ll remember the pasta that we share over there Ohh you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world That´s ri-i-i-ighht I´m talking about the two of you girls and you Jake I wanna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake Marceline y Dulce princesa: Ahhhhhh Finn: Make no mistake I´m gonna sing a song that feels so real It´ll make this door break. Letra Español De España thumb|right|287px Escuchad, princesa, soy idiota he de confesar que, lo que perdí, fue un mechon de tu peloooo se perdió ya no está pero supongo que ya da igual porque, os tengo a todos aquí oooos tengo a todos aquí amigos míos aquí todos juntos. -¿Te mola? eso es lo que fallaba ¡LA VERDAD! ¿Qué soy para ti? Un chiste, un héroe o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar '' ''anoche fue la monda lo pasamos genial incluso cuando os pusisteis a pelear... por tonterias. Porque... '' ''so-o-o-ois '' mis mejores amigas'' so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas y e-es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. ¿Que soy para ti? Un chiste, un héroe o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar olvidar que perdí un mechón capilar recordar la pasta que acabo de jalar... con los tres. Porque... UH!! ''so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas'' so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas y e-es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. Va a ser una canción tan de verdad que la puerta voy a derribaaaaaaaar! Letra español Latino Finn :thumb|right|335 px Les diré, algo qué.. Sé muy bien, debí decirles que perdí... ¡Un Pedazo de ti! Ya no está, se fué por siempre... creo que ya no importa, pues sin ti, yo no puedo vivir... Con mis amigos podré seguir y asi... soñar con tu amor. ''Hablando: ¿Les gusta? Es lo que estaba perdido, ¡La verdad!'' ¿Qué soy para ti? Soy una broma o tu hermano... ¿Qué soy para ti? Me minimizas por ser joven.. ¿Qué no crees que entienda bien? Quería tocar junto a ti, anoche fué muy especial.. aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse. Ustedes so-o-o-o-on mis amigas sin igual.. lo so-o-o-o-o-on, no hay nadie más así, así-í-í-í-í estoy hablando de ustedes dos.. y tú Jake. Yo les canto mi canción, '' ''y lo haré de corazón. ¿Qué soy para ti? ''Marceline y Finn: Soy una broma o tu hermano...'' ¿Qué soy para ti? ''Finn: '' Me minimizas por ser joven... ¿Qué no crees que entienda bien? Quería tocar junto a ti, olvidaré lo que perdí, recordaré lo que compartí, por ahí. Ustedes... ''Marceline y Finn: '''son mi-i-i-i-is '' ''Finn:'' amigas sin igual.. Lo so-o-o-o-on no hay nadie más asi.. ''Marceline y Finn:'' ''As-í-í-í-í es, '' ''Finn:'' estoy hablando de ustedes dos.. y tú jake. Yo les canto mi canción, '' ''y lo haré de corazón. ''Marceline y Dulce Princesa:'' Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh ahh... ''Finn: '¡Y lo haré de tal manera y tan real que así podré abrir la pueeerta! Video de la cancion en portugués thumb|center|327px|Portugues Curiosidades *En todos los idiomas, Finn tiene otra voz al cantar menos en ingles. *Esta canción tiene tres diferentes temas, comenzó declarandole su amor a la Dulce Princesa, luego habló de la pelea entre Marceline y la Dulce Princesa y en otras partes decía que ellas eran sus mejores amigas. *Finn se le declara a la Dulce Princesa, sin embargo ella no se da cuenta casi como cada vez que Finn lo hace. *Al parecer en este episodio en España Dulce Princesa llama idiota a finn mientras que en latino lo llama tonto. *En arabe Marceline no canta, solo mueve la boca y la Dulce Princesa y Marceline cuando abren la boca para lo del ¡''Aaaaaaaah!'' no dicen nada. Lo que significa mayor parte del instrumental. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones De La 3ra Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Marceline Categoría:canciones en grupo